


Something's wrong.

by CornucopiaOfMemes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornucopiaOfMemes/pseuds/CornucopiaOfMemes
Summary: What is happening...?No, this shouldntbe possible! I control the story...So why ccan't  delete this!?What 1s h4pp3n1n6666666gggghhhhhhhhhhhhh111100110100001111110010010211111100000000
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Something's wrong.

Entry number891011121314.

Dark  
Darker.  
Ever Darker.

The darkness has hesitated.  
Photon readings positive.  
A new universe has been found.

Maybe this time i can fix my mistakes.

This next experiment will be  
very  
very  
Interesting.

I do not know what i am to make of all this.


End file.
